Isn't This Where We Came In?
by Yaanu
Summary: It's been 5 years since the Animaniacs were forced to quit. What's happened since then?


**Isn't This Where We Came In?**

An Animaniacs story in three parts, 10+ chapters, at least 100,000 words, and more than 5,000,000 characters.  
But this is just the prolouge

* * *

_AD 2000, Nickelodeon Filming Lot #25 _

_"Animaniacs! Those are the facts!"_

Said Animaniacs had just finished reshooting their familiar intro to their show for the Nickelodeon crew. They had just signed a 5 year contract with Nickelodeon to air their TV show, make merchendise, get moolah, yaddah yaddah yaddah you know the rest. All the cast had to do was reshoot a new version of the intro, shorter than the regular intro, and with the Nickelodeon logo plastered on it, and the rest would follow.

"Well guys, our future is ahead of us." said Wakko to his sibs, Yakko and Dot. "Can't you just see it?"

"All I can see is the camera guy." Yakko pointed out. It was true, the only person there beside them was the camera man, and he was fast asleep. They got out of the logo they were lying in and walked out into the main lobby. The receptionist was sitting there, along with the rest of the Animaniacs cast. Yes, the entire cast, from Slappyto Chicken Boo."Excuse me Miss, is there any mail for the Warner brothers and sister?"

"I think there is, lemme' check." She got up and went over to the mailbag. She climbed up on her desk, jumped off, did a triple flip, and dived into the bag. She surfaced back up with a letter in her mouth. Yakko gave her a 8.5. Dot gave her a 9. Wakko gave her a doughnut. "'Ere ya go." She handed Yakko the letter. It was from Nickelodeon HQ, Nicktoons TV Division. Yakko opened it up and gave it a read. Wakko took off his eyes (a cartoon can do that, y'know.) and read over Yakko's shoulder. Yakko and Wakko both froze in shock after reading the letter.

"What's wrong?" Dot asked. The Warner brothers couldn't say anything. "Gimme' that." She grabbed the paper from Yakko, who then snapped out of his frozen trance. By now the rest of the cast had noticed Dot, and watched her read it. Dot read the letter and gasped in shock. "... I can't believe it..."

"Vhat is it, Dot?" asked Dr. Scratchnsniff (yes, that's his name, get used to it.) Dot read the letter out loud:

"_Dear Mr. and Ms. Warner,  
As you know, you recently signed up for a five  
(five) year contract with us. However, your show  
ratings have dropped within the past 3 (three)  
years, and we cannot risk making any new epi-  
sodes of your show to risk profit losses. How-  
ever, I hope you all find a good job or someth-  
ing to do while we run up your contract. See  
you around, suckers!_

_The guy in charge of Nicktoons TV_

"Dahh, what does that mean?" asked Ralph.

"We've all been... fired." Dot said with a sniffle, and let the letter drop to the ground. Then she lifted up her head. "Wait, the intro! They can't show the show without the intro!" she exclaimed.

At that Wakko ran into the filming room, only to find a brick wall in its place. "What the- Oh..." At _that _he took a big mallet from thin air (like they do in all cartoons) and whacked the wall hard. The bricks crumbled to the ground, and the filming room was found empty. IT was even more strange, considering how not only was the filming guy asleep, that was the only exit from the room.

Everyone was silent for a good minute, until Wakko spoke up. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yes, Wakko," Yakko said sadly, "it is." He looked up at the rest of the cast. "Well guys, I guess this is goodbye."

"We won't forget ya, Yakko." Ralph said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hey Yakko, bro," Wakko asked. "How about we take whatever money we have left and go out for one last dinner together?"

"Great idea. Hey, how much money do we have?" Yakko asked. Wakko reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a fat stuffed wallet.

"That depends, do you think they'll have change for, uh, say, a five hundred?" Cartoons make a lot of money.

* * *

_So they went. They ended up spending at least 25,254.13 cents at last count. The main reason was that none of them wanted to leave, they were all one big family... TV family. The first ones to leave were Pinky and the Brain, followed by Rita and Runt, and then the Hip Hippos, then Ralph, Dr. Scratchnsniff, and the Nurse, and then the Goodfeathers. Not after long, the Warners were the only ones left. Because nobody stayed behind, noboddy knows what happened to them. _

_It's been about 5 years, and Nickelodeon is running up the contract to the last drop. Let's see how the others are doing, eh?_

_Pinky and the Brain ----- Comedy show based on their original skits  
Rita and Runt ------------- _Mrs. _Rita, a professional Alleyway singer, Runt, whereabouts unknown  
The Hip Hippos ---------- Award winning autobiography-on-tape  
Slappy and Skippy ------- Slappy, host of famous kid's show, Skippy, co-host  
Mindy and Buttons ------ Commercials for obedience school  
The Goodfeathers ------- Well known radio show, "The Goodfeathers"  
Chicken Boo -------------- Famous acting career, once he found out they had makeup to hide his beak  
Mr. Skullhead ------------ Direct-to-Video safety series  
Dr. Scratchnsniff -------- Professional psychiatrist, works at the Hospital for Out-of-Work Loonies  
Ralph ---------------------- Professional guard, works at the Hospital for Out-of-Work Dipwads  
__The Nurse ---------------- Professional nurse, works at the Hospital for Out-of-Work Hotties  
__  
The Warners -------------- Unknown_

_

* * *

_NOTE: For updates, check the reviews.


End file.
